It is already over
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Hanya aku yang tak tahu jika semuanya sudah berakhir. Exo FanTao


**Title : ****It is already over**

**Autho****r**** : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, ****Wu Yifan**

**Genre :****Romance - **** Hurt/Comfort **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari stage yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat bait demi bait lirik lagu yang ia dengar membuat hatinya yang telah penuh luka kembali terluka. Zitao ingin pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu, atau setidaknya menyumpal kedua telinganya agar lagu itu tak lagi ia dnegar lagi. Namun hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Kenapa? Karena ia seorang idola yang tak mungkin menunjukkan ketidaksopanan dengan tidak mendengarkan lagu orang lain didepan fansnya.

_That it's over, let me know eh_

Satu bait lirik lagu itu membuat kepalan tangan Zitao menjadi lebih erat. Sang pemuda menutup matanya dan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Perasaan yang sudah lama ingin ia kubur, kini dengan mudahnya kembali berada dipermukaan. Rentetan ingatan bersama orang yang sangat ia kasihi seolah berputar tanpa henti dikepalanya.

_In an instant, raindrops form near my eyes (raindrops form) You form_

_Even when I just breathe, I see you. Seems like it's true__**that love**__blooms like a__**cherry blossom**__and then easily folds away_

_It was like I dreamed. We burned like fireworks, but only ashes remained_

_Hey girl I__**don**__'t. This is a conclusion that you made on your own. Your hands, your body_

Zitao masih ingat dengan jelas betapa terpukulnya ia saat orang itu memilih pergi, memilih keluar dan pergi menjauh. Orang itu melangkah pergi tanpa kata dan meninggalkannya dengan uraian air mata. Padahal orang itu –Yifan, namanya- tahu jika Zitao sangat mencintainya, namun Zitao tak tahu kenapa ia pergi begitu saja dan membawa separuh hati Zitao bersamanya.

Kala itu yang bisa dilakukan Zitao hanya menangis dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa orang itu tak lagi mencintainya? Apa ia sudah menemukan orang yang lebih ia cintai dibanding dirinya?. Pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan namun tanpa jawaban menyertainya. Zitao bingung, ia tersakiti namun ada satu fakta yang ia ketahui jika Yifan sudah memilih untuk pergi darinya dan meninggalkan, itulah keputusan pemuda tampan itu, meninggalkannya tanpa kata. Apa ia sebegitu tak berarti hingga Yifan bahkan tak mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal padanya? Ataukah hubungan mereka selama ini tidak berarti bagi Yifan hingga ia merasa tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa dan mengakhiri apa-apa?.

Cukup katakan semuanya sudah berakhir. Ucapkan saja kata perpisahan padanya bahwa Yifan tak lagi mencintainya. Apakah itu sulit?

_Although I know it's all over now, that you probably have no feelings left_

Zitao tersenyum miring, ia sedih-sungguh-. Benar, cukup katakan jika semua sudah berakhir, katakan jika kau tak lagi punya perasaan terhadapku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja dnegan begitu aku tidak akan membencimu.

_You took away the stars of my night and the sun in my day_

_In the end, there's are only clouds left in darkness_

_That's right, the rule that there are break-ups if there are__**meetings**__, never ever_

Zitao masih ingat dnegan jelas bagaimana mereka menikmati birunya langit disiang hari atau betapa indahnya melihat ratusan bintang dilangit malam bersama, saling menautkan tangan dan mengucakan kata cinta satu sama lain. Ia juga tak lupa betapa hangatnya pelukan yang diberikan Yifan padanya saat ia bergumam bahwa ia kedinginan. Namun kini yang tertinggal hanyalah dirinya dnegan sejuta kenangan manis yang membuatnya tersakiti dari hari kehari. Menyadari betapa kejamnya takdir, mempertemukan ia dengan Yifan, membuat ia jatuh cinta padanya dan pada akhirnya membuat Yifan pergi darinya dengan cara yang begitu kejam.

Zitao menggeleng pelan saat satu tetes air matanya jatuh kepipinya yang tanpa cacat. Ia menghapus air mata itu cepat.

"tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatap khawatir padanya.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya pelan.

"jangan bebani dirimu dengan meningatnya Zitao"

Zitao menangguk pelan. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka akun weibo yang telah lama tak ia buka. Karena ia tahu jika ia membuakanya, ia hanya akan melihat segala sesuatu tentang orang yang ia ingin lupakan. Namun kali ini ia memutuskan untuk melihat akhunnya.

_The Chinese actor Wu yifan has already confirmed his relationship with his partner in his newer film. He said that they already have relationship since he chose to leave his group, EXO. Wu Yifan..._

Dan mungkin seharusnya ia tak pernah lagi membuka akun weibo miliknya, karena ternyata hal yang ia takutkan terjadi juga. Wu Yifan meninggalkannya karena memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Zitao tersenyum miris, pemuda itu bahkan tak menghapus deraian air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Ia sungguh tak berarti.

END

Review?


End file.
